Rick and Morty Issue 5
Rick and Morty Issue 5 is the fifth issue of the ''Rick and Morty'' comic series. It was released by Oni Press on August 19, 2015,http://comicbastards.com/comics/review-rick-and-morty-5 and features the back-up comic short "Introducing...Beth and the Beths!" Synopsis Rick and Morty team up to save a summer camp from an evil real estate developer in this cameo-packed homage to cheesy 1980's camp comedies, "Mortballs!" Unfortunately for Morty, his idyllic summertime adventure begins to unravel when reality itself starts coming apart at the seams! Plot While at the summer camp Camp Camperson, Morty sneaks out of his bunk one night, only to be unexpectedly caught by a drunk Rick. When Morty asks why Rick is there, Rick informs him that he is Morty's new camp counselor. After an unusual musical montage, we return to Morty, who is busy wondering where the music is coming from, while trying to calm down Lisa, the girl whom he was supposed to meet the previous night, but having gotten hung up with Rick, he was unable to make their rendezvous. She storms off, shouting that she was going to "let Morty put stuff!" Rick appears carrying a sandwich, and attempts to cheer Morty up, but receives only Morty's blame. Rick makes Morty a deal, saying he would get Morty a date to the dance or he would quit his job as a counselor. Morty then finds himself completely unexpectedly in his cabin, in conversation, with no memory past his deal with Rick. At the right of the panel, we see the laundry hamper saying: "You've got a deal!". This line was also in the preceding panel, a shot of the exterior of the cabin, with no clear speaker of the line. When Morty asks his companions if they also heard it, they tell him to not let a counselor hear him talk like that, as he'll be brought to a mysterious shack for campers who don't enjoy "summertime fun and hijinks". the trio then exit the cabin, as one of his friends tells Morty that they're going to bikini ice cream contest. As they leave, Morty remarks by saying: "That sounds fun!". After the campers depart, the basket is shown again, repeating the line. Morty pays Rick a visit at the lake, where he is life guarding for a rowdy group of campers. After enduring a rant about pool noodles, Morty interrupts Rick to ask for help. When Rick blows him off, Morty says he'll investigate himself, to which Rick replies with the suggestion that Morty is in a coma. Back at his cabin, Morty is venting about Ricks coma comment, when he finds Lisa in her underwear on his bed. She tells him that she shouldn't have been so harsh earlier, then begins to kiss him. Morty suddenly realizes he is kissing the laundry basket, which is still talking to him. He runs out of the cabin, shouting "None of this is real!" and is unexpectedly tranquilized. Morty awakes to find Scary Terry, from the episode "Lawnmower Dog" of the TV show, bending over him. He tells Morty that they are in the shack, "the one place where their psychic powers can't reach us." Terry explains to Morty that scientists in the Dreamverse figured out how to use dreams to make energy. They overused this ability, and depleted the dream power to the point that the Dreamverse is growing unstable. To save it, Terry lured them into this dimension using Morty's massive dream. Terry then gives Morty his fedora, saying that it's the source of his power, and that Morty must wear it to "become death". Finally, he instructs Morty to go out there and kill everyone. A counselor holding a guitar is shown asking "Any more requests?" Scary Morty comes out of the guitar and decapitates the counselor, screaming "Kumbaya, bitch!" Scary Morty is then shown attacking Tammy in bed with Birdperson (who was shown as a counselor earlier on), two guys in a canoe, a man in the shower, two campers in the woods, a camper preparing to defecate, an artist sketching, and some men in a field. Finally, we see him sneaking up on someone, and surprising them. It turns out to be Squanchy squanching, so Scary Morty let him be. Finally, Scary Morty confronts Rick in the rain outside the cabins. Rick points out that his coma theory makes far more sense than what is happening, then tells Scary Morty to end it and kill him. Instead, Scary Morty walks away. Following this, Morty wakes from his coma to see the real Rick standing over him. Morty frantically tries to get Rick to put him back under, but Rick just goes into the house, commenting that "The Dreamverse" is lazy, even for Morty's subconscious. The final panel is a shot of the Dreamverse, now just a smoking pile of rubble. Backup comic "Introducing... Beth and the Beths!" Features Characters * Morty Smith * Rick Sanchez (Dreamverse) * Lisa Kanoogian * Birdperson (Dreamverse) * The Laundry Basket * Scary Terry * Tammy Gueterman (Dreamverse) * Squanchy (Dreamverse) * Pickles The Drummer * Rick Sanchez Locations *Dreamverse *Dreamverse#Camp Camperson *Dimension C-132 Preview issue 5 preview 1.jpg issue 5 preview 2.jpg issue 5 preview 3.jpg Trivia * Although we see Morty C-137 interact with Scary Terry in the show, Morty C-132 already appears acquainted with him. This suggests Rick and Morty C-132 had a similar adventure to that of their C-137 counterparts. ** it is unclear whether the Scary Terry in the show is different from the Scary Terry in the comic. Since he is entirely a dream character, it is entirely possible that he transcends dimensions. External links *Amazon Site navigation Rick and Morty Issue 05